<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ces deux gus... by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186386">Ces deux gus...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Un monde réel mais irrationnel [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, Horny Teenagers, Male Friendship, and a bit of angst too, highschoolers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini fics pour Keigo et Mizuiro ;<br/>1ère vignette : Un peu de jalousie. 2ème : De meilleurs sentiments. 3ème : Le prix des conseils. 4 et 5èmes : De l'injustice...<br/>6ème : Meilleurs amis.<br/>7ème : Vous remonter le moral (ou les bretelles ?)<br/>8ème : Un jeu vidéo.<br/>9ème : Réputation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Un monde réel mais irrationnel [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/527554</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Plus que meilleur ami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299600">De toutes les couleurs</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette">malurette</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Juste un peu de jalousie amicale.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Titre : </b>Mon plus que super meilleur ami… ou pas ?<br/>
<b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette<br/>
<b>Base : </b> Bleach<br/>
<b>Personnages : </b>Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro Kurosaki et Ichigo<br/>
<b>Genre : </b>gen<br/>
<b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/>
<b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p><p><b>Prompt : </b>« ...et elle ne regrette pas un moment le jour où Lilo a décidé d’adopter <span class="u">Stitch</span>. »<br/>
d’après Jainas&gt; (Arbre du o8-14 mai ’13)<br/>
<b>Note :</b> j'ai depuis fait une version plus longue à cette idée<br/>
<b>Nombre de mots : </b>100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’t Ichigo de malheur ! ronchonne Keigo. Ça fait des années qu’il connaît Mizuiro, qu’il fait de son mieux pour l’aider à sortir de sa coquille parce qu’il est un gentil garçon et qu’il n’aime pas voir quelqu’un rester tout seul. Ça lui en a pris du temps, pour s’en faire un ami !</p><p>Puis le jour de la rentrée ils rencontrent ce type à la réputation de voyou qui manque de ruiner leur réputation à tous les deux. Et dans la foulée, Mizuiro s’entiche lui, comme ça !<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reste à trouver...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Se mettre au sport, oui mais...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Titre : </b>Reste à trouver la partenaire !<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette<br/><b>Base : </b>Bleach<br/><b>Personnage : </b>Asano Keigo<br/><b>Genre : </b>un peu crack<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG-13 / T<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b> « bonne résolution » pour muse_random <br/><b>Continuité/Spoil éventuel : </b>pas très longtemps avant le début de la série<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tout le monde dit que pour la santé tant physique que mentale c’est bien de se mettre au sport. Keigo voudrait bien. Il n’est toutefois attiré ni par les sports d’équipe ni par les sports de combat. Ce qu’il voudrait comme activité physique se classe dans une toute autre catégorie. Une qui se fasse à deux mais qui soit plus agréable…</p>
<p>Ce printemps, il entre au lycée et il vient d’avoir quinze ans : c’est décidé, cette année il va se trouver une copine ! Bien roulée, mature, gentille et consentante, avec qui il pourra pratiquer le sport en chambre !!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conseils d'ami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quand Keigo a désespérément besoin de confier ses secrets, à qui peut-il s'adresser... en toute sécurité ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Titre : </b> Le prix des conseils<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette<br/><b>Base : </b> Bleach<br/><b>Personnages : </b> Asano Keigo et Kojima Mizuiro<br/><b>Genre : </b>gen<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b>« Si <span class="u">tu le dis</span>… »<br/>d’après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11 au 17 juillet ’12)<br/><b>Continuité/Spoil éventuel : </b> début de l’arc des Arrancar<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- …Tu le dis à personne, hein ? supplie Keigo après avoir vidé son sac devant Mizuiro.<br/>Les deux voyous qui squattent chez lui, sa cinglée de sœur qui en héberge l’un avec ravissement et essaie de se débarrasser de lui et de l’autre, ensemble si possible, et la trouille monstrueuse qui ne le quitte plus depuis…</p>
<p>Keigo connaît Mizuiro depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que n’importe quel détail croustillant qu’on lui confie finira immanquablement déformé et amplifié, sans toutefois qu’on puisse tracer l’origine de la rumeur jusqu’à lui. Mais il a besoin de parler et il est aussi son meilleur ami !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Des attentes de jeune homme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Des désirs bouillonnants et une pointe de romantisme ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Titre : </b>Des attentes de jeune homme<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette<br/><b>Base : </b> Bleach<br/><b>Personnages/Couples : </b> Asano Keigo &amp; Kojima Mizuiro, des filles<br/><b>Genre : </b>crack<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG-13 / T<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Thème : </b> « baiser » d’après fanwork100 <br/><b>Note/Avertissement : </b>écrit il y a plusieurs années et oublié au fond de mon dossier d’écriture pis ça doit se sentir<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« J’en ai maaaarre, d’être célibataire ! rugit Keigo. Moi aussi, je veux une copine ! je veux connaître les joies de l’amour ! »</p>
<p>Il attrapa Mizuiro par le col de sa chemise et le secoua comme un prunier.<br/>« Je suis jalouuux ! moi aussi je veux mon premier bais- euh… je veux pouvoir baiser, un jour ! <br/>- Euh, Keigo, désolé, mais je ne suis pas intéressé… »</p>
<p>Il le lâcha aussitôt comme s’il s’était brûlé. <br/>« Heu ? mais ça va pas, non ? je te dis que je veux <i>une copine</i> ! <br/>- Oui, bon… si on ne peux même plus plaisanter… »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Direction Phukhet !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C'est parti pour des vacances de rêve !</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Titre : </b>Direction Phuket !<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b> Bleach<br/><b>Personnages/Couples : </b>Kojima Mizuiro/sa copine, des filles, Asano Keigo<br/><b>Genre : </b>gen-ish<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG-13 / T<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Thème : </b> « plage » d’après fanwork100 <br/><b>Continuité/Spoil éventuel : </b>les vacances plutôt en début de série ?<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaah, les vacances, la plage, le soleil, la mer, les filles qui se prélassent en maillots affriolants, sa copine, la bande d’amies qui se laissent complaisamment draguer par des surfeurs et flirtent effrontément avec lui. </p>
<p>Keigo, il le sait, tuerait pour être à sa place, ou au moins à ses côtés. <br/>Seulement, regrette Mizuiro, s’il avait cherché à le faire inviter avec lui, il aurait complètement gâché ses vacances. Il aimait bien Keigo et lui aurait volontiers rendu service, mais… pas ça. Le pauvre était absolument intenable en présence de jolies filles et l’aurait définitivement grillé auprès de ses amies…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Meilleurs amis ou presque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Compter parmi son cercle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Titre : </b>Meilleurs amis ou presque<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette<br/><b>Base : </b> Bleach<br/><b>Personnages : </b>Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro, Kurosaki Ichigo, "Chad" Sado Yasutora<br/><b>Genre : </b>amitié<br/><b>Gradation : </b>G / K<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Thème </b>#100/thème libre d’après =fanwork100 (amitié m-m préférée?)<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keigo et Mizuiro sont amis depuis le collège. Deux garçons un peu bizarres, un peu à l’écart des autres, c’était deux solitudes réunies. Keigo donna spontanément toute son affection ; Mizuiro cependant traînait avec lui plus par habitude. </p>
<p>Keigo était un peu jaloux de facilité avec laquelle Ichigo transforma leur duo en trio, mais content quand même : de voir Mizuiro s’ouvrir pour de vrai à quelqu’un, et Ichigo était un chic type. <br/>Avec Sado, pareil. Keigo était content de les compter dans leur petite bande. S’il n’avait pas un vrai meilleur ami, il avait plusieurs potes et c’était cool !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Vous remonter…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Les amis ça sert à…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Titre : </b>Vous remonter…<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b> Bleach<br/><b>Personnages : </b>Asano Keigo et Kojima Mizuiro<br/><b>Genre : </b>gen/amitié vache<br/><b>Gradation : </b>G / K<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b>« tu voulais pas que ton toi féminin soit un cochon de deux cents kilos, t’avais qu’à rester le protagoniste, <span class="u">qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise</span>! » » (racine)<br/>sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13 )<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que tout va s’arranger comme ça ? Tu sais très bien que non. Ça peut s’arranger mais il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts, mon vieux, et ça ne sera pas facile. Tu le sais très bien.</p>
<p>Du coin où il est avachi, Keigo relève un regard courroucé vers Mizuiro.<br/>- Tu pourrais me remonter le moral au lieu de m’enfoncer. Les amis ça sert à ça, non ?</p>
<p>Satisfait de ce regain d’énergie il rétorque,<br/>- Les meilleurs amis ça sert aussi à vous remonter les bretelles quand vous en avez besoin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eroge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keigo et Mizuiro évaluent un jeu vidéo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Titre : </b>La communication par les <i>eroge</i><br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette<br/><b>Base : </b> Bleach<br/><b>Personnages : </b> Asano Keigo et Kojima Mizuiro<br/><b>Genre : </b>crack<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG-13 / T<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b>« Fallait le dire que t’aimais <span class="u">le roleplay</span> ! » »<br/>d’après _Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Le roleplay de ce jeu est épatant. Suffisamment pour faire oublier les graphismes qui sans ça laisseraient un peu à désirer.</p>
<p>Mizuiro rend à Keigo un jeu prêté, avec son verdict en prime.</p>
<p>- Comment ça laisse à désirer ? Les nanas y ont de ces melons…<br/>- Justement, ça fait faux. On dirait presque des travestis.<br/>- Parce que tu as déjà rencontré des travestis qui ressemblent à ça, toi ?</p>
<p>Mizuiro élude la question, concentré sur le jeu.</p>
<p>- Bref. Merci de me l’avoir fait découvrir. Tu as dit qu’il y avait une suite ? Tu me prêteras aussi le volet suivant quand tu l’auras fini ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Surfait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keigo et Mizuiro évaluent… un nouvel élève.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Titre : </b>Une réputation c’est très surfait<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette<br/><b>Base : </b> Bleach<br/><b>Personnages : </b>Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro, un OC<br/><b>Genre : </b>gen<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b>« Parce que <span class="u">je le connais</span>. »<br/>sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14 )<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>100</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Je le connais, ce type ! s’exclame Keigo en apercevant un nouvel élève à l’entrée du lycée.</p>
<p>À tous les coups c’est dans leur classe qu’il va être transféré…</p>
<p>- C’est un voyou, un vrai tueur.<br/>- Oh, vraiment ?<br/>- Enfin, je veux dire. Je le connais de réputation. Pas personnellement. Je ne fréquente pas des délinquants pareils, moi, bien sûr !<br/>- Une réputation, c’est très surfait, remarque Mizuiro. Surtout que ça peut se manipuler facilement.</p>
<p>Keigo y réfléchit deux minutes. C’est vrai que les réputations de Chad et Ichigo étaient exagérées, par exemple. Ils peuvent sans doute lui donner sa chance… mais avec prudence !</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>